


Public Indecency

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [137]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Safeword Use, Spanking, TK is a little shit, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:I love your writing sm!!! Thank you for all u do! If you're interested, could you write something steamy where TK sits on Carlos' lap in public and slyly teases him and Carlos drags him home all dominant? u r the bessssst!!!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Public Indecency

TK glanced at Carlos out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t quite tell if Carlos was mad or if he was thinking. Those two faces looked very similar on his boyfriend.

Either way, it was his fault. He couldn’t deny it. He’d teased Carlos all night and he’s either royally pissed him off, or he was in for some fun when they got home.

*****

It had started out innocent enough. The team had gone out for drinks after their shift and Carlos had met them there when he’d gotten off work.

TK was giddy off the atmosphere and the music thumping around them. Carlos was sitting at a table, sipping beers with Judd when TK stumbled over from where he’d been dancing with Paul and Mateo. 

“Hi,” he giggled, throwing himself into Carlos’ lap.

“Oof,” Carlos huffed out a laugh when his lap was full of his boyfriend. “Hey, babe. Having fun?”   


“Yeah. I need another drink,” he said standing up. “You want another beer?”

“No, just water.”

“Okay,” TK dropped a kiss to his cheek and maneuvered through the crowd to the bar to order his and Carlos’ drinks. 

“He’s been in a strangely good mood lately,” Judd laughed, taking a sip of his drink. “It’s nice, seeing him like this.”

“He’s the best version of himself,” Carlos agreed.

“It’s because of you.”

“It’s all him. I’m just supporting him.”

“Your support keeps him going,” Judd said. “That boy is head over heels for you.”

“I feel the same.”

TK rejoined them a moment later with two glasses of water, setting them on the table and reclaiming his seat on Carlos’ lap.

Carlos lifted his glass with his left hand, using his right hand to keep TK steady.

TK wiggled a little under his grip, trying to get comfortable.

Carlos hissed at the friction through his pants.

“Stop,” he whispered, leaning close to TK’s ear.

“What?” TK whispered back, feigning innocence.

Carlos tightened his grip, doing his best to keep TK still as he resumed his conversation with Judd.

TK floated in and out of awareness, not quite listening to Carlos and Judd’s conversation, just happy to be close to his boyfriend and surrounded by his friends.

But some part of him couldn’t help teasing Carlos. Under the guise of getting closer to Carlos, he wiggled again, deliberately pushing his ass back against Carlos’ hip to move further back in his lap. 

Carlos pinched the outside of his thigh harshly, whispering through gritted teeth, “If you don’t stop, you’re going to regret it.”

TK whined under his breath and Carlos’ hand was soft this time as he soothed the bite on TK’s leg.

He was a tease, but he also knew when to stop, and for the rest of the night, sat docile on Carlos' lap until it was time to leave. 

Carlos led him out to the car by his hand and proceeded to stay quiet for the rest of the drive.

“Are you mad at me?” TK asked softly when they were parked in front of Carlos’ apartment complex.

“Mad?”

“Are you mad at me? For what I did? I was just teasing.”

“Hey,” Carlos turned his face to look at him. “I’m not mad. But that doesn’t mean you’re not getting punished for that stunt.”

“That’s fair.”

“I thought so. Go upstairs, I want you undressed when I get up there.”

“Okay.”

“Hey,” Carlos pinched his leg again. “What was that?”

“Yes, Papi.”

“Good boy. Go.”

Carlos took a minute to collect himself, waiting until TK was safely inside before turning off the car and making his way into the house. He continued taking his time, locking the door and setting the alarm, making sure all of the lights were working, and grabbing water and snacks for himself and TK before making his way upstairs.

He knew he and TK both got off on the anticipation and he was proven right by the sight of TK laid out on the bed, hard and leaking against his belly.

Carlos put the water bottles and granola bars on the bedside table, continuing to ignore TK just to see him squirm.

When TK was audibly whining for his attention, Carlos finally indulged him, leaning down to kiss him softly, soothing him.

He pulled away and gently pushed TK back down when he tried to chase him. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re going to get fifteen with my hand for being a tease and not stopping when I told you to. Then you’re gonna get me off and if you’re good, you can cum when we’re done. Is that okay?”

“Green,” TK replied.

“Okay. Do you want to be over my lap or on the bed?”   
“Over your lap.”

“Okay baby.”

Carlos got comfortable on the bed before motioning TK over.

He laid stomach first across Carlos’ thighs, one hand wrapping around Carlos’ calf, the other resting on the bed.

Carlos ran a comforting hand up and down his back, “What do you say if you need to slow down?”

“Yellow.”

“Stop?”

“Red.”

“Good boy. What’s your color now?”

“Green.”

“Good boy,” Carlos repeated. “Count for me, baby.”

TK yelped when the first slap came out of nowhere. It wasn’t very hard, mostly a warm-up, but it surprised him.

“One.”

Two, three, and four came in quick succession right in the middle of his ass. He was breathless but he counted them diligently.

The next six were sporadic with no pattern, so he had no way of knowing where Carlos’ hand would land next.

At ten, Carlos took a break to check in, rubbing his hand gently over TK’s warm skin.

“What’s your color?”

It took TK a minute to answer so Carlos asked again.

“TK can you give me a color? If you can’t I’m going to stop.”

“Green. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Green.”

The last ten were softer, more of a cool down, and Carlos made his pattern predictable, focusing the first five on the backs of TK’s thighs, right under the meat of his ass and the last five alternating sides.

When he was finished Carlos maneuvered TK to sit in his lap, making sure not to put too much pressure on any sore spots. 

“How do you feel baby?”

“Yellow.”

“Okay,” Carlos pulled him close, tucking his head under his chin. “What do you need from me?”

“Hold me for a minute. Then lotion?”

“Okay. I can do that.”

Carlos held TK close until he felt his heartbeat return to a regular rhythm, then got him settled on the bed before going to the bathroom to get the lotion and a cool rag. 

He gently cleaned the sweat from TK’s face and body as much as he could before rolling him over to rub the cooling lotion into his skin.

When that was finished, he got them both dressed in underwear and under the covers. TK was sipping water and nibbling on a granola bar when Carlos finally found an opening to discuss what happened.

“Can you tell me what went wrong?” Carlos asked, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “Was it too much?”

“It wasn’t too much in a bad way,” TK explained. “I just got too deep into it and I couldn’t think straight and it kinda freaked me out. It wasn’t bad enough to safeword but I needed a break.”

“Okay,” Carlos kissed his head.

“I can still give you a blowjob later if you’re up for it.”

“Take a nap first,” Carlos chuckled. “Then I might take you up on it.”


End file.
